Algo que gritar al mundo
by blue kirito
Summary: La vida es caprichosa y puede darte o no la oportunidad de hacer las cosas.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La vida es caprichosa y puede darte o no la oportunidad de hacer las cosas.**

 **Hakuyû x Hakuren**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único Algo que gritar al mundo.**

 **.**

En el recién formado imperio Kou.

El primer príncipe imperial sonríe con esa característica elegancia suya. Los súbditos se inclinan ante el mostrando respeto.

Hakuyû llega a su despacho y toma asiento para leer algunos pergaminos. Llaman a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Señor-un soldado-necesito los registros de las armas. Y la lista de provisiones que se requieren.

Este le extendió un papel que fué tomado por el impresionado hombre.

-Vaya-emitió más para sí mismo que al príncipe-No esperaba que lo tuviese listo en este momento. No cabe duda de que es el hijo del emperador Hakutoku. El semblante del menor se ensombreció pero no emitió comentario alguno.

-Es todo señor, con su permiso me retiro.

-Claro.

Una vez en la intimidad que le ofrece el solitario cuarto se dió el lujo de suspirar.

« _-No es que esté en contra de lo que ha hecho mi padre. Incluso le apoyé_ , _sería hipócrita de mi parte. Es solo que esta paz ha costado demasiados sacrificios, sangre derramada y futuros truncados_. _Pero la guerra no parece llegar al final. Hay enemigos que hoy en día no podemos ver. Tengo que proteger no sólo a mí familia sino a todo ser que habita el imperio_. _¿Tengo la capacidad necesaria para algo así?_ »

Toc toc.

-Adelante.

El segundo príncipe se adentró mostrando su habitual sonrisa.

-Buenos días hermano.

-Buenos días Hakuren.

-Sé que estas ocupado pero necesito consultarte respecto al presupuesto.

-Entiendo.

El menor se colocó a su lado extendiendo un papel. Números y letras hasta donde alcanza la vista.

-El tres por ciento será para las carreteras.

-¡El tres por ciento!

-El dos por ciento del impuesto portuario para seguridad en la frontera.

-¡El dos por ciento!

-El uno por ciento para reparación de carruajes.

-¡El uno, bien!

Hakuyû arqueó una ceja pero lo dejó pasar.

-El uno punto dos para la construcción del ala norte del palacio.

-¡El uno punto dos! Genial.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿El qué?

-Aceptas sin más. ¿No te preocupa que pueda equivocarme?

-No-sonrió.

La naturalidad en la frase le descolocó, se cruzó de brazos y pasó sus zafiros del escrito a su hermano alteradamente hasta detenerse en el último.

-No soy perfecto.

-¡Ja ja la ja! Eso ya lo sé. ¿Quieres tranquilizarte un poco? Con esa expresión me recuerdas a Kouen.

-Espero que nunca te escuche. Lo harás sentir mal.

-Debes admitir que es increíblemente serio. Hasta a mi me asusta.

-¿Y yo no?-curioso.

-Mmm, ¿cómo te lo explico? Para los habitantes del imperio eres un hombre fuerte y confiable. Para mí la persona que admiro, alguien que hace su trabajo como nadie. Pero eso no implica que sea incapaz de ver tu amabilidad y dulzura.

-¡¿Yo?!

Hakuren quedó boquiabierto por espacio de un par de segundos, perplejo. Ha tenido la fortuna de contemplar miles de gestos en su hermano pero jamás uno tan lindo. Sonrió y colocó las manos sobre el escritorio cortando la distancia entre ellos.

-¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que estas atractivo pero creo que hoy te veo de otra manera.

-¿Cómo?

Hakuren besó su frente con suavidad.

-Je je je. ¡¿Ummm?!

El menor fué tomado del ropaje y de esa manera Hakuyû profanó sus labios. Hicieron distancia poco después.

-¡Oh por dios!-escandalizado-¡Somos hermanos!

-Fuiste el que me dió la idea al decir que era atractivo.

-¡Sí pero como un símbolo o...!

-Si no te gustó podemos hacer de cuenta que no ocurrió. No tengo problema con ello.

-¡Pero yo si! Porque...me hizo feliz saber que soy importante para ti.

-Siempre, si no tuviera tu apoyo hace mucho me habría rendido.

-Ah~ me siento como todo un pervertido. ¿Qué haremos con Hakuryuu?

-Se lo diremos algún día, cuando lo pueda entender.

-¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Si nos juzga?

-Imposible.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque es la segunda persona que más quiero en el mundo, el primero eres tu.

-¿Estarás conmigo por siempre?

-Hasta el final...

Hakuyû no tuvo manera de evitar la tragedia. Ren Gyokuen fué demasiado rápida, incluso para el ojo experto del emperador. Hakutoku murió en sus manos, Hakuren minutos después y el resto de la familia estaba en su lista pero el primer príncipe hizo acopio de toda su voluntad y logró salvar al hermano más pequeño, el que llevaría sus sueños y esperanzas. Para protegerlo del incendio en que se vió rodeado tuvo que apuñalarse y cubrirle con su sangre. Demasiado para un niño que perdió el sentido. Hakuyû, falto de energía cayó al piso golpeandose brutalmente, pero en su estado fué algo que ya no sintió. Alargó la mano que gracias a la intuición tomó la de Hakuren y la apretó.

 _ **«-¿Estarás conmigo?»**_

-Hasta el final.

Y así lo hizo. El alma de ambos príncipes volvió al rukh, donde velarían por la seguridad de su pequeño hermano, aún cuando ya no pudiera verlos. Con un único arrepentimiento: mantener en secreto su relación. Era algo que querían gritar al mundo, sobre todo al que después sería el cuarto emperador de Kou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Salieron tan poquito en el manga que me pregunté miles de veces cómo hacer este fic, pero quería aprovechar con una pareja de la que no he escrito nunca. Seguro que habrían cambiado muchas cosas, es una lástima lo que les ocurrió, además tuve muchas pesadillas con ello. Esa Gyokuen si que era una...XD.**


End file.
